Revival
by MilleniumFalcon
Summary: What's this? Grand Admiral Thrawn coming back after coming back? (this is based on the books, so if you haven't read them and don't know what's going on, too bad! [just kidding, please read anyway]) Read, review and Flame!
1. Chapter One

Hallo! I'm a new fic writer, so don't blame me if I stink.  
  
Read and review! Flames are welcome!  
  
Who owns this? ME! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahem. Not. All the regular disclaimers apply to my writing, such as I do not own any of the characters except Cpt. Zeron, Grand Admiral Tisaris, Tithandra, and all the pilots I killed.  
  
To the story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
+++++  
  
A star destroyer sat in the black of space right next to the planet of Wayland.  
  
"Captain Zeron, we have entered the Wayland system." Yelled one of the men in the crew pit.  
  
"Good. I will inform the grand admiral of this. Carry on." Ordered Captain Zeron.  
  
"Yes sir." With that, he left the command deck and headed down a corridor to the door and hit the opening lock. The door slid open. Inside there was a desk at which sat a light blue skinned Twi(lek woman wearing a white suit that was too big for her.  
  
"What is it captain?" She said in an icy voice.  
  
"We have entered the Wayland system, Grand Admiral Tisaris."  
  
"Good. Get my ship ready for takeoff. I want to be on that planet in ten hours, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Within ten hours they where ready to launch the shuttle.  
  
"We are ready to launch." Said the pilot over the inter comm. The shuttle(s engines turned on and jetted out of the hanger bay.  
  
"We will be landed in ten minutes." The pilot said.  
  
"Excuse me grand admirals," said Captain Zeron. "But might I ask why we're going to Wayland?"  
  
"Because. There is a special mountain that is on that planet that was the Emperor's storage for all of his best electronics and even a cloning machine...but the mountain was destroyed."  
  
"Then why are we going to this planet if the mountain was destroyed?" Zeron asked agitatedly.  
  
"Because," Grand Admiral Tisaris said coolly, "There might still be some cloning cylinders left there. There is one in particular that I want."  
  
"May I ask, which one is that?"  
  
"Grand Admiral Thrawn, who came before me, made a clone of himself. I(m merely trying to find that cloning cylinder that he spoke of."  
  
"What are you going to do if you can find the cylinder? What are you going to do once the clone is made?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Probably leave the Empire and go to live on a planet on which I am unknown."  
  
"Sounds good." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Excuse me," One of the braver pilots hesitantly stuck his head through the door, "but we are about to land. Please strap yourselves in," the pilot said.  
  
"About time." Tisaris said tersely.  
  
+++++  
  
Whaddya think? Yeah, it's short, but it's a start! Read, review and/or flame if necessary! 


	2. Chapter Two

Hello! My name (penname) is silverfey. I'm MilleniumFalcon's older sister and editor. Isn't his story great so far? We want to thank Thrawns Girl for being our first reviewer. Don't worry, Grand Admiral Thrawn is going to come into play soon enough. *wink*  
  
SF: I totally agree with you, Chiss are completely awesome... I love their blue skin! And their dark hair, and red eyes, and -  
  
MF: Hold it! Chiss are total GEEKS! How can you go on so much about them?!  
  
SF: Chiss are so GORGEOUS!  
  
MF: DON'T LISTEN TO HER!  
  
SF: I think chiss are awesome. Why don't you?  
  
MF: BECAUSE they're BLUE.  
  
SF: SO?  
  
MF: So so?  
  
SF: Da- I mean, MilleniumFalcon, you're just weird. *raspberry*  
  
MF: Oh, great. Very mature.  
  
SF: Moreso than you.  
  
MF: *takes out machine gun* *grins evilly* I know.  
  
SF: AAAHHHH!!! MOM!!!! DANNY'S CRACKED!!!! I MEAN, MILLENIUMFALCON'S CRACKED!!! AHHHHH!!!  
  
*pause*  
  
SF: Wait a minute. Where'd you get a machine gun? *karate chop*  
  
MF: owww... be careful! Are you trying to kill me? I bought it at the dollar store. It was run by bin Ladin's men.  
  
SF: *stares* You're insane. Hiyah!  
  
*crack!*  
  
MF: No, it's true!! I - I'm serious! Wait - what are you doing with that?! No - no, I didn't mean it - I'll never strangle your cheetah rat again, I swear - please - AAAHHHHH!!!  
  
*chair flies off the stage*  
  
*whimper*  
  
SF: Ahem. I'm sorry. Due to technical difficulties, you, the reader, shall not hear from MilleniumFalcon again until the next chapter. Luckily, I know where he hides his manuscript, so you can still read the story while he's... recuperating.  
  
CHISS RULE!  
  
MF: *weakly* Twi'lek are better...  
  
SF: aaarrrrggghhh! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?!?! Excuse me.  
  
*flamethrower goes off in MF's direction*  
  
*explosion*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
+++++  
  
The place where they landed was a forested area with trees all around them.  
  
(Load your weapons." Zeron said grimly, "The people on this planet are hostile.(  
  
Taking a deep, he finally announced, "Ok, let's go."  
  
They all climbed out of the ship.  
  
(Grand admiral Tisaris, how long will it be until we reach the mountain?(  
  
(About one hour. There is a village before it, so be prepared to blast your way through.(  
  
(Yes, Ma'am.( He said. They walked for miles until finally, they came to the gates that lead to the village.  
  
(Remember, keep your blaster at the ready." Tisaris snapped, drawing her gun from the holster on her side.  
  
"Let's get going."  
  
They entered slowly and cautiously. The place looked deserted; not a soul stirred outside. Suddenly, a door to one of the houses opened and a man with a spear came out growling,  
  
(We don't like strangers in our village. Leave and we might spare your life.( She sneered at the villager. (I am grand admiral Tisaris and I have come to see the mountain that is behind your village.(  
  
(I tell you again, woman of outer worlds, leave now, or we will kill you - and your companions as well." he said menacingly, lifting his spear a little higher. Tisaris realized that more people had come, some armed with bows and some with axes.  
  
(No,( she said flatly.  
  
(Fine. Fool!" He yelled.  
  
+++++  
  
Haha, it's a cliffhanger. ( I'm mean, aren't I? But don't worry, MilleniumFalcon will still post the next chapter. I'm sorry that it's been so long... school's been a bit of a drag for both of us. But he'll be back! (unfortunately) BWAHAHAHAHA!!! 


End file.
